


Surprise

by thehopelesswriter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky comes home, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Sweet, just an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopelesswriter/pseuds/thehopelesswriter
Summary: Bucky comes home when reader isn’t expecting it.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble idea slightly longer than my typical drabbles. Feedback is appreciated! x

The house was quiet, the rooms empty and only the background noise of your 90′s playlist filling the household, giving you at least some company while your long-term boyfriend was on yet another mission. 

Candles lit the whole living room, leaving a beautiful cinnamon and apple scent behind. Shadows thrown from the candle flames danced on the walls as you moved from one spot to another, elegantly swaying your body to the rhythm of the slow music. 

The black thigh high socks with three thin white stripes on top made it a little fun for you to slide on the light wood laminate floor, Bucky’s favorite red henley used as a dress, reaching to your inner thighs and just a slight amount of your skin visible between the two pieces of clothes. 

Your hair flew around you like a halo as you moved your head from side to side, dancing to the song you knew too well, completely letting go. A dusting cloth in your hand and long forgotten. 

The enjoyment in you slowly grew as the days ‘till you see Bucky shortened. He was supposed to be home in just four or five days so now was the perfect time to clean the house and make it ready for his arrival.

Leaves could be seen outside where colorful fall took place. It was already cold, colder than typical. Fall started late and it seemed it would end early, winter taking its place. 

As you turned from the window where you just finished dusting the inside window sill, a scream left your lips.

A man was lying on a couch and there was no doubt who it was. His lips were turned upwards, in a warm closed-lip smile, as he played with a deck of cards you left on the table, clad in a simple black shirt and black trousers, his face hidden in a shadow, legs crossed at ankles.

“Bucky,” you breathed out with your right hand over your left side of the chest, “you scared the hell outta me.”

“Hello to you too,” he showed you his wide smile with bright teeth.

You bit your lip to contain the squeal which was about to escape as you didn’t waste any second and threw yourself on him, straddling his thighs and throwing your arms around his neck, your face hidden in the crook of his neck. 

“Missed you,” you mumbled against his skin which was a little colder, indicating he just came inside. 

“Missed you too, love,” he pressed a light kiss to your temple, the deck of cards forgotten as his hands were placed on your bare thighs, the coldness of his metal one causing goosebumps on your skin. 

As you pulled away after a good while, sitting straight in his lap, Bucky’s right hand travelled to your hips and he squeezed lightly, his left hand staying under his henley which hung on you, twice your size.

“My clothes look better on you than they do on me,” he chuckled.

“Needed something to remind you with,” the smile never left your lips as you traced your fingers over his cheeks to his lips, lightly brushing over his bottom one, “why are you here so soon?”

“Why? Expecting someone?” he joked, enjoying the feeling of your skin on him after almost two weeks.

The glare you gave him was cold and deadly as he chuckled. Your hands now rested on his broad chest and you could feel his steady heartbeat against your palm.

“We managed to get it over with sooner than expected,” he took your hand in his, kissing your palm, “so I ran to my girlfriend the fastest I could.” 

The color of his eyes reminded you of summer sky...so bright and light like a blue steel. His skin felt rough against the soft pads of your fingertips as you traced his bottom lip again, your other hand staying in his.

A peaceful silence fell upon you both as you sat there, enjoying each other’s company before you broke the silence by saying: “I love you more than words can say, Bucky.” 

His tongue peeked through his soft lips as he licked them and smiled, pulling you closer to him while replying: “I love you even more, Y/N.”

With that, your lips connected with his in a slow and sweet kiss, lazily following his lead as you fully laid down on his beefy chest, every inch of your skin craving the feeling of his.

Bucky’s hands moved to your hips, squeezing to gain a gasp from you so he could slide his tongue inside your mouth. After that, his hands moved back to your thighs, sliding the knee-high socks slightly down to expose more of your skin.

“Don’t,” you mumbled into the kiss as you felt him slide his hands lower, “didn’t shave my legs.”

“I know,” he smiled into the kiss, never breaking it, “I can feel it.”

“Hey,” you gasped, pulling away and straightening your posture to see his face better, “that was uncalled for, mister.”

“You started it, miss,” his smile was almost invisible but his eyes sparkled with mischief so brightly he couldn’t hide the real feeling. Not from you at least. 

“You’re lucky I’m in love with you or you would’ve been slapped so hard right now,” you pointed a finger at his face, taking the dusting cloth from the table where you put it during your run to Bucky.

“Now, I was planning on proper welcome-”

“I’d like that,” Bucky bit his lip, his hands sliding up and down on your exposed legs, raising goosebumps because of how cold his metal arm was.

“But because you offended me, I’m gonna use you in a different way, mister Barnes. So,” you put the cloth on his chest, getting up,” you’re gonna clean the upper shelves ‘cus I couldn’t reach there and you’re here now.”

“You could’ve used a chair,” he raised his brows but got up, the cloth in his hand. 

“Why when I have a man tall as a tower right in front of me,” you came closer, getting on your tiptoes and pecking his lips, “I’ll make dinner in a meantime, okay?”

“Sounds good,” he returned the quick kiss.

“And maybe,  _maybe_ , after dinner, I can welcome you properly if you do your job right,” you gave Bucky a small wink from the doors, to which his smile grew wide as he saluted and with: “Yes, sir,” he got to work.


End file.
